


Dual Eclipse

by marxsoul



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/pseuds/marxsoul
Summary: An ending where the demon that lurked within the tome wins.





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a final blow of nuisance puyo to the head, Sig recoils before falling unconscious.

 

     "Hmph. This victory is mine... Quite convenient for you to bestow yourself before me for the ritual. Now, then--"

 

_"Halt, you shrew spirit of the accursed red tome!"_

 

The princely-yet-tiny figure hollered. Blinking for a second, the demon overtaking the bookworm's vessel retorted,

 

     "... Did you mean _shrewd_ , by chance?"

 

Realizing what the prince had said, he backed himself up almost immediately,

 

     "I... did _not_ _!_ For you are as low as a measly mole for thinking you had any right to claim possession of _MY_ loyal vassal!"

 

The prince pushed his cape back, it flowing with the wind.

 

     "Prepare yourself to face off against me, cur! This puyo battle shall be your last!"

 

The demon scoffed.

 

     "... You're right. This _will_ be my last, for I will have no need for these useless puyo battles once I acquire my original body's powers."

 

Taking offensive stances, the two initiated the battle.

 

     "Feel the might of Prince Salde Canarl Shellbrick, The Third!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clashing Puyo's, countering each other to no end, they belted out spells and chants to no end. Chain after chain, they fought with all their might. Just as the final moves decided the battle...

 

_"Trident Billow!!!"_

 

**"Hydrangea...!"**

 

The Prince's chains fell short, resulting in him getting pelted with nuisance puyo, flinging him back.

 

Collapsed on the floor, the Prince could not even muster enough energy to hoist himself up.

 

     "H-how could this be... How could I... Lose...?"

 

Brushing off their cape, the bespectacled demon responded,

 

     "I must say... Your style of chains were complex, yet mesmerizing. I take it was some chaining method exclusive to the royal family?"

 

Attempting to reach out and grab the end of their cape, the Prince passes out before managing to do so.

 

     "It was about time I could proceed undisturbed... Finally--

 

     We can be together, once again... Sig. Come along."

 

Casting a spell onto Sig, causing him to levitate to Aya's whim, the 'two' made their way to a previously sealed-off room within the ruins, through a long corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Reaching an ancient, spacious room brimming with detailed carvings and murals, a human-sized stone slab rested atop a detailed summoning circle, unreadable texts carved along it's lines. Tall, partially melted candles took hold of each of the pentagrams corner, the wax meant to funnel into the carvings beneath. Various elaborate pedestals circled around the circle, each marked with special symbols. The room was almost completely dark, save for the light coming from the entrance.

 

Taking Sig into their own arms, they gently rested him upon the slab. Aya had taken this moment to brush a bit of hair out of his face to get a better look. The glow of his eyes beneath his eyelids and of his demon arm were still weak, yet growing stronger... His resting face was gently grimacing, cheeks flushed.

 

_"... Worry not, for it will all be over, soon."_

 

Taking a few steps back, they levitated the Tome of Sealing open in front of themself. They casted a number of silent spells to light each candle with a wicked cyan glow. The wax was weakly glowing blue alongside the flames. Soon after, a spell was chanted to undo the protective powers of the Charm of Kumamori. Sig's arm and eyes began to glow brighter, he winced weakly in response.

 

Taking the three artifacts, the Lantern of Star, the Sun Bookmark, and Lunar Rock, the demon placed them atop 3 pedestals. Returning to their original position, taking a deep breathe, Aya began chanting a new spell aloud.

 

_"Awaken, my soul..."_

 

_Sig and Aya's eyes glowed ever brighter red's, as well as Sig's demon arm. It lit up almost the entire room._

 

_"Slumber... Thy blood."_

 

_A black glow emanated from both of their chests. Their spirit's manifested, growing tangible. Sig had once again levitated, now from that spot, as the glowing grew bigger, darker..._

 

_"Of the Sun, the Star, the Moon..."_

 

_The room darkened, the candle's grew brighter as they melted. The carvings on the wall and the wax within the pentagram's linings glowed stronger._

 

_"Meld together these lost spirits of darkness,"_

 

_Words of the ancient Arca language began spinning through the room, as if scribing the words Aya had been speaking._

 

_"Grant the two forsaken halves an everlasting dream..."_

 

_The darkness enveloped the entire room, oozing out. Everything was a blur._

 

**_"Forevermore!"_ **

 

It all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Having just fought Arle, the supposed girl from another world, Raffina was making her way towards the Arca Ruins. Lemres's intel indicating a skin-purifying stone would be found at the very location.

 

Upon entering the ruins, a cold breeze blows through. Having a vague sense of unease follow her, she continued onwards.

 

     "Is it just me, or... Is it getting _darker_ in here...? Ugh..."

 

As she went in deeper, she caught sight of the Prince she had seen on her ventures earlier, passed out on the ground.

 

     "I-is that...? Hey... Hey! Wake up!!"

 

Raffina proceeded to jostle the Prince's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

 

     "Nngh... W-where am I... "

 

     "Hold it there, tiny Prince. First, you will tell me what happened here!", Raffina commanded, a hint of concern in her voice.

 

Sitting up, the Prince held his other arm, still in pain from the earlier battle.

 

     "T-there is... No time, you must... Bring a stop to... What is unfolding within the room down y-yonder...!"

 

He was barely able to point towards a connected corridor, seemingly the source of the impending darkness.

 

Without a second thought, Raffina began bolting in that direction. The hall grew darker and darker despite the ceiling of the corridor having collapsed.

Upon reaching the aforementioned room, Raffina could only see a caped silhouette casting some sort of powerful spell with the red tome, as well as Sig's levitating silhouette. Everything was being enveloped with darkness.

 

     "Sig, and... _Four-Eyes_?! Hey, what do you think you're--"

 

The burst of darkness surged out, beginning to encase the halls of the ruins. Having been flung back by it, Raffina landed swiftly, pacing back to where the Prince was.

 

     "Y-you've returned? I-- Hey, what are you--!"

 

     "Shut it, fishface! We need to get out of here, _now!"_

 

Carrying the Prince in her arms, Raffina immediately ran for the exist of the Ruins.

 

Barely making it, the two tumbled out, carried by the currents of shadow-like energy.

 

Taking a few moments to recover themselves, Raffina then looked up to see the entirety of the Arca Ruins was encased with an indescribable form of dark magic. Just being near it felt like it was messing with what little natural magic powers Raffina possessed.

 

     "What... _What is all of this...?!"_

 

The Prince eventually manage to hoist himself up on one knee, muttering resentfully,

 

     "...T-the story of that demon...Sealed within the confines of thy tome... _To think thou had a chance to escape, and..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Pure darkness.

 

Everything was coated with shadows.

 

There was senses of both ease and unease spread throughout.

 

Within the darkness remained but one 'individual'.

 

That single voice called out,

 

"This... feeling... What is it...? What happened...?"

 

From the same source, another spoke, with a different tone, yet the same 'voice',

 

_"The ritual was a success. Nothing more, nothing less. The feeling is left without words to describe it..."_

 

"... Ah."

 

_"We see we were a person of few words. So much had changed... How do you feel, right now... Our dearest self?"_

 

"Tired... I, We... just want to sleep..."

 

_"... It shall be as we wish, then. Rest easy..."_

 

"... But.. Can we ask something, before that...?"

 

_"Mm...?"_

 

"Will... Anything change...? Can we live as we had before...?"

 

_"... Our life is our own. 'You' may live as '_ _you' always wish to. We simply longed to reside within this space... Do 'you' understand...?"_

 

"... Yes."

 

Within the darkened ruins, demonic energies stirred throughout. Inside the room where the ritual took place, there only remained two.

 

Klug, propped against the wall, had been pushed back from the initial magical burst earlier. His spirit still rested within the tome nearby, in a weakened yet fully intact state. The tome itself had lost most of its own magical power. His head hung down, eyes an empty, dull green.

 

Sig remained lying atop the stone slab, simply... Resting. His hair had turned an inky black, alongside his arms, both now bearing sharp claws. Pointed shadows grew from his arms and legs, part of the result of too much 'power' surging at once. Powerful dark energies emanated from his resting vessel, permeating through the ruins. There was only the sounds of shifting magic travelling through the air.

 

He was only dreaming to himself, after all. Within the recesses of his own 'mind'...


	6. Chapter 6

Coming into view were Lemres and Feli, to check how the current situation was at the ruins. Upon witnessing a dark pillar of energy surge into the sky from the ruin's location, they rushed to the sides of Raffina and the Prince, seeing them in the distance.

 

     "Raffina, and the Prince..."

 

     "What happened here?!"

 

Lemres was sizing up the situation while Feli helped the Prince return to his footing. Raffina clenched her fist,

 

     "Klug and Sig were there, I could hardly tell it was them, but...  Klug must've been casting some messed up spells on Sig in there. Before we knew it, the whole place was flooded with some horrible type of dark, murky magic. I..."

 

Raffina punched the ground in rage,

 

     "Am going to OBLITERATE that fool if he's still alive in there!"

 

Rubbing his chin, pondering, Lemres responded,

 

     "Raffina, please, steel yourself... I'm almost completely certain it was not Klug himself doing any of that. In truth..."

 

The Prince interjected, having recovered a bit, freeing himself from Feli,

 

     "That red tome the boy carried about housed an insidious spirit, likely took control of the foolish lad... Long ago there was a tale I were told of such a spirit, ripped from its host for an unknown reason..."

 

Feli had decided to add her two-cents,

 

     "Four-eyes had always been ominous about growing stronger, is it any surprise that spirit swayed him... Tch, who can even tell what's happening in there--"

 

 

**"Everyone...!!"**

 

A voice boomed, pacing across the horizon. It had been Amitie, noticing everyone had gathered.

 

     "Raffina!! A-are you okay?!"

 

Standing up, Raffina brushed some dirt off of her skirt,

 

     "Could be better, but what matters more at the moment is telling Ms. Accord about this whole... _mess."_

 

As the two gazed up at the shadowy ruins, Amitie yelped,

 

     "E-EEP!! What happened...?! There's an awful energy coming from the ruins..."

 

Lemres suddenly spoke,

 

     "If I'm to assume... The demon spirit within Klug's Tome of Sealing took control of him _very_ recently. Every possible worst-case-scenario occurred, from the spirit finding what it had longed for, to successfully usurping it."

 

     "W-which was...?!", Amitie's voice quivered in fear,

 

     "... Sig. The spirit within the tome and Sig are heavily connected. If what the tale's lore spoke of is true, Sig is a descendant of the demon that originally had half of its soul forcefully sealed within the tome. It was mentioned only the 'evil' half was sealed away, as well. That half had been sealed in there for possibly centuries, longing to be reunited with the body it was cut off from, wanting freedom..."

 

Everyone stared at what Lemres said in sheer astonishment, speechless for a few solid moments,

 

     "T-that thing went after Klug, then Sig...?! Then, we... WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!!--", Amitie's voice boomed.

 

About to run head-first through the ruins, Raffina immediately grabbed her arm to stop her,

 

     "Amitie, _hold it...!_ That place is writhing with bad magic energy throughout. Even if any of us could get to them, we couldn't possibly predict what'd happen next."

 

     "B-b-but... Sig and Klug, they...!"

 

With Lemres still pondering, and everyone else's doubts clouding the atmosphere, Feli spoke,

 

     "As Raffina had said, it's best we tell your teacher about what unfolded. She has her own share of secret's, she'd probably know how to help both of them."

 

Amitie hesitated for just a moment, staring at the ruins,

 

     "I... I...! Fine, then we have to _hurry!!!"_

 

Amitie bolted in the direction of the school, with almost everyone following.

 

The Prince simply stared back at the ruins, overrun with dark magic,

 

     “... Thine Star Lantern still resides within.”


	7. Chapter 7

     "Ms. Accord, Ms. Accord!! We need help with--"

 

     "Calm yourself a tad, Miss Amitie... I was already told about what unfolded."

 

Amitie and the rest of the group had finally made it to the Magic School, finding Ms. Accord sitting in her classroom.

 

     "Mister Akuma had spoken to me very recently about what happened to Sig and Klug, he had just left recently to try to find Klug, and bring him back here."

 

     "How could _that_ hard-headed bear try to drag him out of there?! His limbs float!", Raffina interjected, both with concern and doubt.

 

     "The old man said the ruins dark magics had _nyo_ effect on him, nya. Might actually need some help with the actual carrying though, nya...", Popoi replied.

 

     "I presume he will take a thorough look inside the ruin's, so it's best we wait for his return to see what our options are."

 

Lemres spoke up,

 

     "I'll go help Akuma carry Klug back here."

 

     "As will I", Feli added. The two made their way out.

 

Someone's quiet sobs could then be heard in the room. In the far corner of the room, Lidelle was found crying into her sleeves. Amitie immediately went to her side,

 

     "Hey, Lidelle... What's wrong?", Amitie gently put her hand on her shoulder.

 

     "W-w-what Mister Akuma told Ms Accord... I-it's all... My fault... I-if I had d-done something, instead of b-blindly following orders, I... K-klug and Sig c-could've been s-saved... N-none of this would've...", Lidelle choked up, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes,

 

     "Lidelle... Don't hold yourself responsible for this, alright? None of us knew things were going to escalate like this, after all.", Raffina assured her.

 

 _"Except for Lemres, maybe... He knew an awful lot about all this.",_ She then thought to herself.

 

     "Raffina's right! The other's are even going right now to bring Klug back, so I'm sure he and Sig'll be okay!", Amitie added.

 

     "A-ah... Okay... T-thank you, Amitie, Raffina... I-I'll... Try to be strong f-for them, then...! And you t-two, as well..." Trying to wipe all the tears from her eyes, Lidelle showed her slightly wry grin.

 

And so, they all waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooner or later, Akuma, Lemres, and Feli returned, with Lemres carrying Klug. Resting him on one of the bed's in the nurse's office, Amitie and Lidelle rushed to visit him.

 

     "... You're not going, Raffina?", Ms Accord asked.

 

     "I'm pretty sure the last thing either of us want to see right now is each other. Especially on _my_ end.", Raffina replied, having crossed her arms.

 

After arriving, the two simply waited for Klug to wake up. Waited, and waited...

 

Suddenly, he jolted up, gasping, looking around frantically,

 

     "W-w-what happened?! Where am I?! Where is--"

 

     "Klug, get a _hold_ of yourself!!", Amitie yelled.

 

     "A-Amitie, and Lidelle...?? A-and this is.. The nurse's office...? I..."

 

     "Klug, you need to tell us what happened to you and Sig when you were in there, the ruins...!!", Amitie immediately replied with urgency,

 

     "J-just give me a minute, I need to think...!! I... The last I remember, the spirit possessing my body was... It was..."

 

Klug gasped, covering his mouth,

 

     "Where's Sig?!"

 

     "I-if the other's didn't bring him back with you, h-he's... Probably still in the r-ruins..." Lidelle replied, hesitantly,

 

     "Ah... He's..."

 

     "H-hes what...?!?!", Amitie immediately interrupted.

 

     "I... I don't know...! I'm certain he was there the entire time, at least, but... I don't even know how I'm back in my own body... After the ritual, my body was blown back, and the tome too... My body was stuck just sitting there, lifeless, and I was stuck inside the tome--"

 

     "Amitie, Ms Accord asked that I send you her way.", Feli said, promptly walking away right after.

 

     "Well, I... I'm still glad you're okay, Klug! I'm sure it means Sig is, too...!"

 

Looking back at Klug, Amitie flashed both him and Lidelle a grin before making her way back to Ms Accord's classroom.

* * *

 

While, in a nearby hallway...

 

Raffina had gone directly to Lemres, as he was holding the Tome of Sealing in his possession.

 

     "You. What do you _know_ about that book? You seem all but too familiar with its contents."

 

Facing her way, Lemres tugged his hat down, voice somber, 

 

     "... I couldn't tell you right now."

 

"Sounds like to me you're asking for a Puyo battle, here of all places, of all the times." Raffina was growing increasingly demanding, hoping to uncover some truths.

 

     “Now, hold it...! You can’t just ask Lemres whatever you please--” Feli interjected, only to be interrupted by Lemres.

 

     “Feli, it's alright... I simply don't feel it's best to tell you what I know while this is all happening. You're free to ask me later, should you still wish."

 

With that, Lemres left, Feli following behind.

 

Raffina was tempted to go after him, but

 

_"... He's not going to say anything, anyways. After this all blows over, I'll..."_


	9. Chapter 9

    "Ms Accord, Did you figure out what we should do?"

 

Stopping by Ms Accord's classroom as Feli requested, Amitie put on her serious face.

 

    "I have. But..." Ms Accord hesitated for a minute...

 

    "But what?"

 

    "You'll have to do this alone, Amitie. I felt I should tell you now... There's reasons for this, but... Would you be willing to follow through?"

 

    "... Yes. I'll do it! If I can save Sig... I'll do what it takes!", Amitie proclaimed, more determined than ever.

 

    "Thank you, Amitie. Regarding what you must do..."

 

Ms Accord picked up a black, elaborate-looking box. It was adorned with gold markings of a Sun symbol, similar to the Sun Bookmark. presenting it to Amitie, she continued,

 

    "There’s a special outfit within this box that should allow you to transverse the Arca Ruins in its current state without your magical prowess faltering. Please put it on. I will meet you in the main hallway to send you off.”

 

Heeding Ms Accord’s instructions, Amitie donned the new outfit right away. A white coat fashioned with pink and red designs similar to her original shirt, red boots fitted with a purple lining, and crimson gloves.  Heading towards the main hallway, Ms Accord was holding a staff of the same design as the box.

 

    “For the time you are within the ruins... This is yours to wield.”

 

    “A magic staff...? Will I... Need to use this, Ms. Accord?”

 

Ms. Accord hesitated for but a moment.

 

    “You’ll know if you need to. It should be able to clear away the dark mana coursing through the ruins. The staff and garbs are mostly for helping you navigate, anyhow.“

 

    “There’s a lot of power coming from it... I’m kind of worried.”

 

    “Amitie... Do you trust Sig? Even as he may be right now?”

 

Faced with the sudden, sentimental question, Amitie staggered a bit,

 

    “Huh, do I--? Of course I do! He'll always be one of my best friends!”

 

    “Then I’m sure everything will be alright. Don’t worry too much, and treat him as you always have.”

 

    “I... I’ll do my best, then...! I’ll bring him back to us, just wait!”

 

Amitie began dashing straight for the ruin’s, clearing any doubts she had in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> uweh i forget how end notes work for fanfic...but... in any case...this fic is just gonna be a huuuuuuuge compilation of a bunch of headcanons and theories I had over the years. first few chapters are a bit short but i tried... enjoy~ (the puyo tags so barren here... for my faves anyways ww)


End file.
